


The Project

by AsmaaAbouamr



Series: Even and Mikael : BestbudsTM [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Ballon Squad, Elevebakken, Even Bech Næsheim - Freeform, Even and Mikael, Gen, Hei Briskeby Videos (SKAM), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, SKAM, Skam Season 4, The Balloon Squad (SKAM), balloon squad friendship, balloon squad headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsmaaAbouamr/pseuds/AsmaaAbouamr
Summary: Short series about Even and Mikael's friendship before everything fell apart





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a short collection of stories. It's based on Skam of course and all the material we got, text messages, youtube videos etc., but other than that, it's from my imagination. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> Sorry for the mistakes

 Even and Mikael met in their media class at Bakka. It was the first week of school and they got paired together on the first assignment.

 

The teacher asked all the students to make a video about who the other person was. It was the sort of thing that forced you to get to know each other. Knowing how the first day of high school can be scary, he always wanted to make sure his students had a chance to get to know each other properly, with no one feeling left out. They had a week to complete it.

Even and Mikael spent that whole week together, cameras in hand.

Mikael was the kind to always have his camera turned on, asking question after question, getting as much visual and audio footage as possible.

In media class: 'What's your full name? How old are you? What school did you go to? But don't just answer my question, say it like you're talking to someone, introducing yourself.'

In the halls: 'What's your favorite color? Rapper? Movie? Hey me too, how cool is that? What's your favorite thing about it? What? No that was not the best part!'

At lunch: 'Who are we sitting with right now Even? Does the camera bother you? Sorry , it's for class. What's that? I'm Mikael, nice to meet you Adam. But Even, how can you say that Leonardo Dicaprio is the best actor of the 90's? That's bullshit! Can you look at the camera when you answer please? See, this guy gets it. What's your name? Yousef, nice, I'm Mikael. What? Okay, fine I'll turn off the camera and eat!'

Near the lockers: ' No, all I'm saying is that we can easily argue the fact that the remake is better than the original! Don't give me that look, you know I'm right. Tell us what's your next class Even. Norwegian, wow. Have fun with that. When you walk away, can you give one last look at the camera please? Thanks bro, see you later! Oh shit, sorry Elias, hadn't seen you there. Walk to class with me?'

Inside the locker room: ' Oh, relax, I'm not filming any of you naked come on! Seriously why are you all such prudes! What was I saying? Oh right, so then apparently, he went to this concert and got really high, and that's when the idea for the movie came to him! Crazy right?! Maybe that's what we should do, get high and make movies.'

Outside, after school: 'Should we go to your place or mine? By the way, I'm not seeing you asking me anything. You have your camera out but that's it. What do you mean, it's a secret? You do realize you're making a video about me, right? I'm going to see it. Oh hi guys, what's up? Kebab? Well, only a fool would say no to that, am I right Even? Should we go to your place afterwards? Okay that's cool. Let's go guys! Mutta, get out of my shot, oh my god!'

Even' s house: 'Damn, that's a huge collection of DVDs! Can I take some shots of your room, house and stuff? I'll be back in a few minutes. Wow, his house is huge. Oh my , they even have a garden. Shit, who's calling me? Hello? Yes, mom, I'll be there no later than 6 o'clock. Yes. Yes. Yes I ate fine. Yes mom. Mm-mmh. Yes. Yes Even is really nice. Ok, mom, I gotta go now. Bye mom, I love you. Well, I think I got enough shots of the outside. Let's go back in. Ok, so do you want me to do anything particular for your video or...'

Even was the kind to already have something planned ahead. He knew the kind of movie he wanted, he just needed to get the right moments. But Even was also the shy type, and he only shared his work once he was done and completely satisfied with the results.

 

'Okay guys, it's time to show Even's video. Remember you have to rate it based on the 5 factors we've talked about.'

 

**_play_ **

__

_We open on a black screen. Slowly fading in, we can hear the familiar clattering of plates in the cafeteria. Then Mikael's voice says:_ 'I'm Mikael, nice to meet you.' _Music starts to play in the background. We open on a shot of Mikael looking at the camera through his own camera, a focused expression on his face._ 'Can you look at me, please' _he says. Then Even is voicing off over some shots of Mikael. '_ Who is Mikael Overlie Boukhal? _' Mikael is looking at some footage on his camera. Then he looks up at Even, laughing./ Mikael is lowering his camera, an annoyed look on his face._ 'The lighting here is shit, let's find some other place _' he says./ Mikael is standing in front of a window. He's judging his surroundings with an expert eye, then finally looks up at Even, seemingly satisfied._ 'Let's do this' _he says./We see Mikael on the street. There's a boy in front of him. Mikael is scolding him._  'Mutta, get out of my shot, that's the 3rd and last time I will say it!'/ Mikael is standing in a doorframe.' Can I take some shots of your room, house and stuff?' _he says. Even's voice continues._ 'Mikael is an artist. He's a perfectionist. He knows what he's doing.' _More shots of Mikael. Even's voice says ' Mikael, you need to eat, turn off your camera for 2 seconds, take a break. Mikael is setting down his camera and picking up his fork so he can eat, but not without throwing a pretend annoyed look in Even's direction./ He's shaking a guy's hand over the table, introducing himself./He's arguing with some other guys about football '_ Fy faen Adam, what are you even saying! He is NOT the best player of the team. Back me up Elias! _' and Adam answers_ 'You just have to look at the facts. He scored way more than anyone else the past couple of seasons. It's science! _' Mikael rolls his eyes and shakes his head./ Mikael is not looking directly at the camera, but where Even's face is. He's ranting about something that happened to him. '_ I mean, obviously, he was wrong! I tried to prove my point to him peacefully, but he wouldn't even listen to me!' _Even replies in the video, '_ Well, at least, you were respectful, that's what matters _.' Mikael sighs. '_ Seriously though, I'm so done with those nationalist shitheads.'/ _A football field near the school. Mikael is sitting next to Yousef on the bleachers, his camera in hand, but turned off. He's talking to Yousef._ ' 11 kids?! You want 11 kids?! ' ' Yeah man' _replies Yousef_.'I love children. I want to make a football team' _he adds jokingly. Even's voice off-camera:_ ' You should have 12 then, in case one of them gets injured.' _Mikael and Yousef laugh._ ' Good idea' _says Yousef. Mikael continues_ ' But did you ever see the movie 'Cheaper by the Dozen' Twelve kids is not that great.' ' Yes I saw it and yes it is.' ' Whatever bro, you're funeral.' _Then, Even says to Mikael_   'Weren't you here to film the boys' tryouts for the football team?' 'Yeah, but it hasn't even start...OH SHIT' _he says, quickly turning on his camera and recording the action on the field./Even's home, in the basement. Mikael and Even are sitting on the couch. They are watching TV. The camera is set so we can see both of them, but not the screen, like a react video. Even is sitting back, relaxing, while Mikael is slightly leaning forward, absorbed in the movie. Suddenly, he nudges Even. '_ That's it, that's my favorite part, look! Look at all the details put in the decor. It's so smart. That lamp is genius, it changes the whole atmosphere. And look at that. How many takes do you think they needed before getting it perfect like that? _' Mikael looks extremely happy. Even smiles, amused. He clearly found his equal./ Even's voice is narrating again: '_ Mikael is a passionate guy. He's not afraid to fight for what he believes in. He knows what he wants. _' / Another set of shots starts/Mikael is hunched over a notebook, feverishly writing. The camera moves behind him so we can see over his shoulder. It looks like an incomprehensible mess of writing, scribbling and doodles. The only words decipherable are the underlined bold title: Even Bech Naesheim or the story of how I met a great guy./ Mikael is walking down the hallway with Elias. We see them coming from far away. They are on their way to class. They seem to be talking about something but we can't hear. Then, Mikael spots the camera and winks at it, without interrupting his walk./ Mikael is sitting with a bunch of boys at a kebab place. He nudges someone and points at his mouth, encouraging them to throw an olive into it. They do. He catches it, a proud look on his face, under the loud cheering of the boys. He high-fives one of them./ We see Mikael from an upstairs window. He is in a garden and appears to be talking on his phone. We can't make out what he says, but we can see him walk in a circle, twirl on himself, admire the garden, roll up his eyes, nod, sigh, and other things you do when you're on the phone./Mikael looks up from the same notebook as before, and spotting the camera. He quickly hides his notes before starting to laugh. We get a close up of him smiling.'/ We see the 6 boys walking down a street. Elias is walking in front with Yousef, Adam and Mutta only a few steps away. Mikael winks at Even with a knowing nod and a jumping gesture toward Adam and Mutta. They give each other an understanding look before both running to jump on their backs. Even is on Mutta and Mikael is on Adam. Both boys are surprised and lose their balance for a second, but don't fall. All the boys are laughing and smiling mindlessly, jumping and shoving each other around, not a care in the world./Even starts voicing off, one last time: '_ Of course, I've only known him for a week now, and he's much more complicated than a 3-minute video. I don't know if I can o know him if I can get to know him enough to even make a true video, but I'll tell you something.. _.'/Multiple shots of Mikael follow each other very fast, with rapid cello music in the background./Him laying on the ground, looking directly at the camera over him./ HIm turning to Even behind the camera, a confused look on his face./Him looking at something on his phone./ Him reading a book for class./ Him hypnotised by a movie./ Him grabbing Elias by the shoulder./Him grimacing at the camera./Him playing football./Him with his mouth full of kebab./HIm, arms wide open, a scream of joy directed at the sky./Finally, him sitting in the tram, a sly grin directed at the camera./The screen turns to black, the music stops. We only hear Even's voice: '_ I'm definitely giving it a try. _'_


End file.
